leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lavaridge Town
150px |badge=Heat |gymtype=Fire |colordark=b7410e |colormed=d57236 |colorlight=f4a460 |generation=3 }} Lavaridge Town (Japanese: Huen Town) is a small town in central western Hoenn. It is located on the southern foot of Mt. Chimney. The town is well known for its hot spring and is a popular destination for elderly citizens. Pokémon Trainers often come to Lavaridge Town in order to win the from Flannery, the Lavaridge Gym Leader who specializes in Pokémon. Northeast of the town is the Jagged Pass, leading down from Mt. Chimney. East of the town is . Slogan Pokémon Center Hot Springs An excellent place for relaxing! (Japanese: , , an excellent place.) Places of interest Hot springs The hot springs are connected to an opening in the back of the Pokémon Center. The people draw as much hot water as they need, yet the spring never runs dry. The magma in the active volcano causes veins of water nearby to well up as hot springs. According to legend, the Lavaridge hot springs calm tension, relieve muscle ache, solve romantic problems, and attract money. An old woman standing by the sand baths will give away an containing a . There is also an Ice Heal hidden in the water. In , the hot spring is split down the middle based on gender, indicated by blue and pink doorways, but the player is able to enter either side. A gentleman in the Pokémon Center comments that the hot springs are for Pokémon only. A female in front of the hot spring entrances sells Moomoo Milk individually or by the dozen. After / has been captured or defeated, a can be discovered in the female side of the hot spring, and the old woman by the sand baths will give away a second Egg, containing a . | }} Pokémon Herb Shop The Herb Shop sells four different types of herbal medicine. The herbs are extremely bitter and will cause a Pokémon's friendship to decrease when used. An old man inside of the shop will give the player Charcoal. All four of the herbs in some way heal the Pokémon that they are used on but cause the Pokémon to be less friendly. The Energy Root heals a Pokémon's by 200. The EnergyPowder heals a Pokémon's HP by 50. The Revival Herb revives a fainted Pokémon with all of its HP. The Heal Powder heals any status condition. | }} | }} | }} | }} Residential home In , the house next to the Herb Store is the home of a boy who will teach the move . However, he will only do this once. Lavaridge Gym The Lavaridge Gym specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. Flannery, the Gym leader hands out the Heat Badge to players who defeat her. The Gym has holes that makes players fall down or go up (due to geysers). The players need to enter the correct holes to reach Flannery. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Lavaridge Town is 28. This makes it the second most populous town in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald In , the population of Lavaridge Town is 32, making it the largest town in Hoenn. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Lavaridge Town has a total population of 27, tying it with Verdanturf Town for being the largest town in Hoenn. Items near the Poké Mart if his question is answered negatively|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} / |OR=yes|AS=yes}} / after defeating Flannery|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Go-Goggles}} Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI |type1=Fairy}} |type1=Normal}} Appearance In the anime and arrived in Lavaridge Town in Poetry Commotion for Ash's next Gym . They tried Lavaridge's famous hot springs and also met up with Flannery, the local Gym Leader. Ash battled her in Going, Going, Yawn! and won his fourth Hoenn League Badge, after which the group departed from Lavaridge. Trivia Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Bad Lavastadt es:Pueblo Lavacalda fr:Vermilava it:Cuordilava ja:フエンタウン zh:釜炎镇